Eternal, Burning Love
by Randomblackberry
Summary: Even as the stars that were their lives winked out of exsistence, their love would burn on for all eternity. Kurocina.


He hated her.

Ok he hated everyone, not just her specifically. He had come to the Super Smash Bros tournament for only the fighting and he couldn't understand how people that he were going to beat up were trying to be all buddy buddy with him. Luckily, it hadn't taken long for everyone (Minus Pit of course) to get the message and they backed off, leaving him alone. But she... She kept trying to hang around him, kept trying to initiate some sort of conversation and it irritated him. Couldn't she see that she'd rather be alone? Had he not for the message across?

He came here to fight, not to chat.

()()()()

He hated her.

He hated her because despite her clone status, she held some kind of respect in the mansion. They didn't call her Martwo or anything like that. If she could get her own name, her own identity, then why couldn't he?

He came here to fight, not to be judged.

()()()()

He hated her

She had wanted to train with him. He had denied, denied so many times until he finally snapped and punched her right in her pretty little face. It had left a red welt on her cheek, that remained there for weeks to come. He had gotten into trouble, had gotten reprimanded and scolded. He had not come to smash for this, for these stupid rules, yet they were in place and he felt like a caged bird. He hated her, he hated everyone for taking her side, he hated life.

He came here to fight, not to be disciplined.

()()()()

He disliked her.

She had come to him, her cheek still flushed from the area where he had punched her face in. She came to him and he stared at her with hateful crimson eyes, daring her to speak... She apologised. He wasn't sure if he heard her right, but she apologised again for bugging him about training and she complimented him on his fighting technique. He didn't understand what she meant, or what she had to gain from all of this. So he had accepted the apology and left the girl in the corridor.

He came here to fight, not to apologise.

()()()()

He disliked her.

He had defeated her in his one on one match, although barely. He had had to pull a few cheap shots and tricks that he weren't really proud of to pull off the win. Due to her expression once he stepped out of the arena, it was clear that she hadn't liked them either. She tried to lecture him, tried to teach him to play fair. But he knew that on the battlefield you don't play fair, you do whatever you can to win. He wasn't ashamed of himself. She just wanted to find an excuse so she could claim herself victorious. Yeah, he had been sure that was it.

He came here to fight, not to be lectured,

()()()()

He disliked her.

It had been decided that the smashers were going to train in randomly selected pairs from then on and lo and behold, she was his partner. Which cruel gods decided to pair him up with her? Alas the two of them had to work together and train together. She truly wasn't that bad, but his mind refused to believe that.

He came here to fight, not to make friends

()()()()

He... Liked her.

Just a little bit and not in any perverted way. She was a fearsome opponent in battle and the two of them together made a surprisingly sturdy team. At the tournament hosted at the end of the month, they had fought their way to the top, beating the other teams with ease. He had gotten dragged along for the celebrations, which he didn't care about. She didn't seem too happy about it either and after congratulating the people from her realm on their performance (They were all out by round 3) the two of them left to a corner together, away from, the hustle and bustle. She spoke a bit about herself, but he didn't utter a word about his own life story.

He came here to fight, not to share.

()()()()

He liked her.

Even though the mini teams tournament had ended, the two continued to train together. She was a much better partner than Pit, who you could Hadley get anything done with. They didn't really talk during these training sessions, although they exchanged polite conversation. But one day she had arrived to him upset, but desperately trying to hide it. It became clear to him that something was wrong. He was not one to pry, but eventually asked her to share once he realised that it was affecting her training. She spoke of a betrayal and of a fight that she had with one of her closest friends. Strangely enough, he listened, which was just weird.

He came here to fight, but he had time to listen.

()()()()

He liked her.

Ugh, no more, no less.

They mocked him, the idea of him opening up to a girl in a similar predicament, another clone.

He had told her (briefly) his story. Just his creation and part of his tale, leaving out the parts where he got his ass handed to him and all the other parts. She was strangely understanding and didn't pity him for his unfortunate creation. It was peculiar, but it was alright.

He came here to fight, but he had time to tell.

He loved her

The words sounded ugly in his mouth and uglier out of them. Love. For her? A mortal? It was enough to drive him insane and he feared that maybe it would. Was he supposed to tell her? Confess these ridiculous feelings? Or was he supposed to never speak of them again?

He came here to fight, but he had time to confess.

He loved her

She had come to him. She had said... She said that she loved him. Subtly, in a way only she could, but still love, an emotion he had no experience with until now where he was suddenly floating in it, filling him with it.

The two of them had become boyfriend and girlfriend, known as one of the oddest couples in smash mansion. Maybe that was true. But did it matter as long as there was happiness? Ugh. Sappy.

He came here to fight, but he had time to love.

()()()()

He loved her.

When she had died, it had wrecked him, torn him apart from the inside. It was the curse of immortality, the curse of dating a mortal. He had loved her with whatever lousy heart inside of him and she had gone. He still loved her.

He came here to fight, but he had time to mourn.

()()()()

He hated her for making him love her and for leaving him all alone now.

He disliked her for making him open up, changing him.

He liked her for improving him, in so many different ways.

He loved her for all of these ways and more.

Even though the stars that were their lives had winked out of existence, Dark Pit knew that his and Lucina's love would last until the end of time.

 ***sighs* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?**


End file.
